The Necklace
by Bratette
Summary: "She didn't feel guilty about hogging all of the attention at the party. That was her job. What she did feel guilty about was a certain present that she had gotten." One-shot.


**A/N:** This oneshot is dedicated to my sissy, Miss Hal Gibson, who is one of my absolute best friends. We've always been close, but we've gotten even closer lately, so much that I really do think of her as a sister these days. I wrote this for her as a makeshift birthday gift until I get money to actually buy her a present.

Happy early birthday Haley! I hope it's a good one. :)

**Disclaimer: **Brittany and Jeanette Miller belong to Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman.

* * *

_"Sisters are different flowers from the same garden." - Anonymous_

* * *

Brittany looked over all of the presents that she had gotten, trying to ignore the rare feeling of guilt that had settled over her.

She'd had an amazing birthday, as always. At the party for her and her sisters, she had been the center of attention. That was what happened every year; her two sisters got their share of focus, but Brittany always made sure she was the one who was in the spotlight the most, even on their birthday.

She didn't feel guilty about hogging all of the attention at the party. That was her job. What she did feel guilty about was a certain present that she had gotten.

Her icy blue eyes landed on the necklace that was causing her to feel so rotten. It had a pretty blue oval on it linked to a silver chain. She ran her fingers over the necklace carefully.

Whenever Brittany had been out shopping with Jeanette and Eleanor a few weeks prior, Jeanette had eyed the same exact necklace that had been sitting behind one of the store windows. She'd bashfully remarked that she thought it looked rather nice, and Brittany had immediately taken the opportunity to decide that the necklace was going to be hers instead.

Brittany didn't even like the necklace all that much. She was just being selfish. But she'd still went around for days telling everyone about how much she wanted the necklace and how she'd loved it if someone gave it to her as a birthday present.

At the party, after the girls had opened all of their presents from everyone else, it had been time for them to open the presents that they had each gotten for each other. Whenever Brittany had opened the gift that Jeanette had bought for her, she'd felt shocked. It had been the same necklace that Jeanette herself had wanted.

"B-because I-I know how much you w-wanted it," Jeanette had muttered, smiling at her. But Brittany hadn't been able to return the smile.

The party was long over with, but Brittany still couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. She felt pretty bad about causing Jeanette to miss out on something that she had _genuinely_ wanted. It wasn't often that Brittany actually felt sorry over something mean that she'd done. Maybe this time she was feeling sorry about it because she'd really had no reason to do it... she had just done it because she felt like it.

Brittany sighed, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. She knew what she needed to do.

She stood from her spot on her bed, making her way to the living room with the necklace in her hands. She spotted Jeanette sitting on the couch, scribbling away on a piece of paper, but no one else was in sight. Miss Miller was in her own room, and Eleanor had gone out with a few of the girls on her soccer team to see a movie as another little birthday celebration.

"Jeanette?" she said, which only caused Jeanette to jump in surprise.

"Oh, y-you startled m-m-me, Brittany!" the taller Chipette exclaimed, her green eyes wide.

Brittany smiled and climbed up next to Jeanette on the couch. "What are you doing? Homework, I bet!"

Her cheeks grew red. "W-well..."

"It's Saturday!" Brittany said, already knowing that her guess had been right. "You can do that boring stuff tomorrow night." she continued, pushing Jeanette's books and papers aside.

"Oh," Jeanette stared at the books doubtfully before reluctantly nodding. "O-okay..."

Brittany reached over and turned the TV on, deciding to put away having to apologize for as long as she could. She made sure to keep the necklace hidden behind her. The two girls idly watched the screen in front of them in silence for a while, until Brittany couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Jeanette?" she spoke up , frowning. "There's actually something I wanted to tell you."

Jeanette looked over at her in confusion. "W-what?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm... well, um..." Brittany struggled to come up with how she wanted to word her apology. She hated doing things like this.

Eventually she managed to force herself to blurt out, "I'm really... uh, well, I'm sorry."

The brunette only seemed to be growing more confused by the minute, so Brittany sighed and pulled out the necklace from behind her.

"I didn't really want this necklace," she admitted. "You should have it."

Jeanette's eyes widened. "Oh, but Brittany... I-I can't take that. I got it as a present f-for _you_!"

"Yeah, I know," Brittany grimaced. "But you're the one who really wanted it. I want you to have it. Honest."

Her younger sister fell silent again. She stared at the necklace and slowly began to smile. "I-if you're sure..."

Brittany smiled back, motioning for Jeanette to turn around. Once she did, Brittany fastened the necklace around her neck.

"It looks great on you." Brittany told her once she had turned around.

Jeanette fidgeted in her spot shyly. "Thanks," she said, before adding, "H-happy birthday, Brittany."

Brittany got comfortable on the couch again, the smile on her face only widening. "Happy birthday, Jeanette."

They fell silent yet again, until Brittany thought of something.

"Hey, Jeanette?"

"Yes?"

"You know you owe me a new birthday present now, right?"

"I-I know, Brittany..."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay!

This was REALLY fun to write, even though I changed the plot like... a million times. I hope you liked it Haley!

Thanks to anyone else who decided to read this. I hope you liked it too, lol.


End file.
